


this ain't no love triangle.

by sakuyamons



Series: Digimon Secret Santa 2015 [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far Yamato is aware of, Sora and Taichi have always been together in his eyes.</p><p>And perhaps, it was that why everyone (even Takeru) were surprised when him and Sora started dating, except maybe Hikari and Taichi.</p><p>And that’s how the love triangle….</p><p>(“This isn’t a love triangle, Yamato.”)</p><p>Started.</p><p>(Done for tenkuunoshirou for the secret santa challenge, also fit in my Digimon Hogwarts AU verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this ain't no love triangle.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for http://tenkuunoshiro.tumblr.com/ for the Digimon Secret Santa 2k15, happy holidays !!

As far Yamato is aware of, Sora and Taichi have always been together in his eyes.

 

Not in the  _ romantic  _ sense of the word, though that did cross his mind more than once, but since the day they met at the Hogwarts express, where few hours later he'd get in Slytherin where both of them had been sorted into Gryffindor, Taichi and Sora had always been together.

 

Teammates, on the same year, they played Quidditch together, the few times Sora had gotten into trouble was because she was trying to get Taichi out of trouble.

 

And perhaps, it was that why everyone (even Takeru) were surprised when him and Sora started dating, except maybe Hikari and Taichi.

 

And that's how the love triangle….

 

_ (“This isn't a love triangle, Yamato.”) _

 

Started.

 

First, if Taichi was a bit mischievous before, now he was uncontrollable, pranking harmless yet indignant (he turned Yamato’s silver and green robes into  _ gold  _ and  _ red,  _ disgraceful Gryffindor) and, in words of another annoying Slytherin younger than him  _ “he pranks back, so he isn't better”. _

 

_ ‘Shut up Minamoto, go to shag Kanbara.’  _ Yamato wanted to say, but fights between Slytherins almost never ended in good terms, but every time he asked Sora she said it was more Taichi wanting to annoy him than an actual love triangle.

 

“Are you sure he isn't in love with you?” He asked her more than once.

 

“No, he's like my brother.” Was Sora’s answer, more than once.

 

And perhaps that was the problem.

 

.  


 

Sora fucking hated her boyfriend right now, not even kidding.

 

And in you wondered why, yes, Slytherin won the house cup against Gryffindor, and like he  _ forgot  _ that his girlfriend was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team (and co-captain of it!), he was chanting anti-Gryffindor songs alongside the rest of the team in the Slytherin table, and she was  _ certain  _ that it would continue on the Slytherin Common Room with trafficked butterbeer and firewhiskey.

 

“Dickhead.” Taichi muttered.

 

“I agree.” She said, despite last year was the very exact opposite situation, with Taichi holding his crotch, standing on the Gryffindor table, saying  _ “THE ONLY GOOD SNAKE IS THIS ONE”, _ Kanbara and Daisuke had laughed so hard Kanbara had left the place still laughing.

 

(And Taichi had gone drunk at the Great Hall, which explains his behavior, while Yamato at least will be decent and get drunk at the Slytherin Common Room.)

 

“Don't worry about it, will win it next year.” Taichi assured.

 

“Of course.” She has its doubts, Slytherin’s seeker was excellent, but Taichi could make you believe something even if it wasn't true, Taichi had magic inside him, but not typical magic like all of them had, it was  _ charisma  _ and not everyone had that.

 

And Yamato had it too, despite how different he was from Taichi, he was a leader too -- a leader to  _ all  _ the Slytherin Common Room, loyal to his house, but even more loyal to his friends to  _ contradict  _ said houses values and talented in music and sports and obviously, he was good looking.

 

Yamato always asked her if Taichi loved her in a romantic sense, but no, she loved them both...a lot, but Yamato had her boyfriend  _ (she still remembers the song he had wrote her when they were like fourteen.She has it’s lyrics -- written word by word by Yamato -- on her house’s bedroom and it always made her smile even in her saddest times.)  _ And she doesn't want to drop him in this moment.

 

(“ _ And you should never! He's fucking hot!” _ Mimi would say.)

 

“Soraaaaa.” Taichi calls, a grin on his face “got an idea for your date on Hogsmeade.”

 

And she decides to listen, for once.

 

.

 

Despite what some (Hikari) people think, he doesn't love Sora that way, they were friends since they met and maybe he had a crush on her once, but those feelings vanished way before Sora told him that she liked Ishida.

 

That didn't mean he wasn't jealous.

 

He wouldn't admit it - he'd rather never see Puddlemere United never win anything again, that he gets jealous when Sora interrupts important tactics to smile at Yamato, that he gets offended when she said that he's hotter than him  _ (‘He is my boyfriend!’ ‘And he's hotter, admit it Taichi’.) _ , or that he and Hikari can't go annoy to her house because Yamato and Sora would probably make up and that's uncomfortable.

 

But first dead than admit it.

 

So, he got tired of being a third wheel, that sucked.

 

“Sora?” Yamato was clearly confused “Why is Taichi at our date.”

 

Being a wingman was better.

 

“I'm showing support to my bestie.” Was Taichi’s answer.

 

“We are regretting this, aren't we?” Sora sighed 

 

“You bet!” He smirked at Yamato “when I steal your boyfriend from you.”

 

Yamato punched him in the arm lightly.

 

This was a good idea.

 

.  


 

Sora almost felt like the third wheel with these boys on this date.

 

She was in the middle of them, holding hands with Yamato and Taichi hanging an arm around her, when she told Mimi and Miyako of this idea, Mimi had laughed a lot and said “Well, Taichi-san is very hot, and Yamato is hot too, seem that Sora found herself a harem.”

 

It wasn't a harem at all, Mimi.

 

Yamato and Taichi seemed to discuss over the smallest things only for the sake of it, for  _ banter _ like Miyako would say, Taichi sometimes would say something embarrassing and Yamato would  _ blush  _ and tell him to shut up.

 

“And despite it hasn't been new models recently, the nimbus is better than the firebolt.”

 

“You're wrong, Taichi.”

 

“No! He's actually right.”

 

“I hope you're kidding, Yamato!”

 

“I've never been more serious about a thing.”

 

Now she was the third wheel of  _ two  _ clueless boys.

 

.

 

This was weirdly satisfying.

 

They had gone to Honeydukes and Taichi had gotten a brand new candy - it was a snake  _ (“like you!” _ ) Made of caramel and it had chocolate inside, Taichi had bit the caramel snake’s head, the rest of its body moving like nothing had happened, he wanted to share the candy but both him and Sora had refused.

 

“Yagami, might I ask why you decided to join our date?”

 

“Well, Ishida, that's a very interesting matter, as you know, Sora and I are Best friends since forever and I hope it stays that way, if you marry her…”

 

“Taichi, that's going too far…”

 

“I will be best man, and your first son shall be named after me.”

 

“No, he won't.” Yamato and Sora said at the same time.

 

“So, I will be a constant part of your life so you better get used to it.” He grinned “or else Sora will break with you.”

 

“Shut up Taichi!” Sora scolded then turning to Yamato and said “he's a little right though...wouldn't date anyone that doesn't love him.”

 

Yamato looked at both of them and shrugged.

 

“That means I'll have to put on with you for a while, Yagami.”

 

.  


 

This was neither a love triangle or a threesome.

 

Yamato and Sora were dating, Yamato and Taichi were frenemies and Sora and Taichi were best friends forever.

 

All of their interactions were of two people only, yet the three of them were always intertwined and despite one of them being  _ in fact  _ a third wheel, it wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was just the way they rolled.

  
And this school had seen weirder things, to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> follow http://takatomatsudas.tumblr.com and @sakuyamons on twitter for more digifun.


End file.
